The Secret Life of An Abused Witch
by HeyItsJaydenn
Summary: Ginny has always had a secret life, but when she heads back to Hogwarts two boys change everything. She must choose between sensibility or true love. Meanwhile her nighmare is coming true and the boys have to work together or neither will have her. PUT ON HOLD, IT'S BEING REWRITTEN BECAUSE IT SUCKS AND DOESNT MAKE SENSE. (:
1. The Secret Life Of An Abused Witch

** A/N: This is my first story and the I know that the chapter is super short i just didn't realize till now so the next two chaps are going to be short too. Then everything will okie dokie! Hope you you like it! Review plz!**

When I was a little girl I always thought someday a prince with shining hair and perfectly white teeth would come rescue me from this hell I call home. But never in a million years did I ever imagine that the prince who would rescue me from my tower of darkness, the one who would bring light to my world, the one who would know me best, the one who would… save me…. I never thought that person would be the one I called an enemy. I didn't think it could ever be… Draco.

Before I get into the reality telephone (or is it telegraph?) show that my life has become let me introduce myself. My name is Ginny Weasley. I know this might be hard to believe but, I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I just know it as Hogwarts. I have six brothers and it's not hard to tell considering we all have the same bright ginger colored hair. I'll start off from the oldest. First there's Bill, then Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and last but not least, Ron. I, of course, am the youngest without any sisters which was to be expected.

I don't want to bore you with my brothers, even though I really do love them, but I need to go on. You see, my life might look perfect on the outside but the inside is a hell I wouldn't even wish my enemies to. It all started right before I turned five. I was playing quiditch outside with Ron, Fred, and George. Percy was cooped up in his room, as always, studying. My mother was visiting Seamus Finnegan's mum. It was really hot outside so I went to go get a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard, I filled it with water and began to drink very loudly because I knew it annoyed Percy. I then heard a very loud bang and, considering I was four, dropped the glass. My father, who was in his study working on some paperwork, came running out at the sound of the glass, that was now shattered on the floor, and not the loud bang. He then started to yell at me which he had never done before and so naturally as a four year old I started to sob loudly. That was the last and only time I would ever again cry before my so called father, because in a matter of milliseconds there was loud crack and a large red handprint on my left cheek. I stared at my father for a few seconds then ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

That was the beginning of my secret life. I never told anyone what my father did to me but soon after, my brothers showed up with bruises. Sometimes on their arms or their legs, other times red marks on their faces. Soon those red marks on their faces turned in to black eyes and broken just told mum that the bludgers hit them since it was very common. My brothers never said anything to me, though they knew it happened to me too. Every time my father would hurt us he'd go buy us a present right after, as if it would make up for him hitting us. It never did. Our mother never knew what was going on behind her back and we never told her. I thank God for the day when I first went to Hogwarts because I wouldn't have to see my father in another nine months and I rejoiced it. This is only the beginning of my story, not even close to the middle. Yes, my story has barely just begun.


	2. What Have I Gotton Myself Into

The best day of the year was finally here. The day I headed off to Hogwarts. I wouldn't see my dreaded father for another nine months, and who knows, when I came back there would probably be a baby there, considering my parents pop them out like popcorn. My mum and dad dropped my brothers and I off at the train, kissed us goodbye and cried (my mum), shook our hands ( my father), and then we were off. As always, Ron went off to sit with Harry Potter, whom I _**used**_ to have a crush on, and Hermione Granger. Percy sat with some of his prefect friends and Fred and George sat with their quiditch friends (including Lee Jordan even though he's just the announcer).So, I was stuck to go sit with annoying Lavender and Parvati, ugh.

As soon as I walked through the compartment door Lavender tackled me and then started talking about how she went to Spain and didn't Dean Thomas look sooo cute this year? Parvati, for once, wasn't agreeing with her and rambling like always. Interesting. I decided to get out my diary and every so often Lavender would ask if I was even listening so I nodded my head and continued writing. I bet your wondering what I was writing about, huh? Well… this is super embarrassing but, I was writing about…. Oliver Wood! I had this really big crush on him and I totally thought I was in love with him but, considering what happens at the end of my story, guess not.

I was so excited to get to Hogwarts. I was in my fifth year and was already fifteen because I had a late birthday. Actually, all of my family has late birthdays because of some family curse that happened in the 1400's or something. So, really I should have been in fifth year and so on with my brothers. Anyway, people were already changing into their Hogwarts robes. I got my robes out of my trunk by hand, since we weren't allowed to use magic off of school grounds. I opened the door to our compartment and started walking down the narrow corridor towards the changing rooms and bathrooms. All of a sudden something crashed into me and judging by the warmness it wasn't the candy cart. " I'm so sorr-, I started off. Until I saw who I was talking to.

Immediately my apologetic look turned into a malicious sneer. Here I was, about to say sorry to the one and only, the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. His head was down and he looked up. I gasped sharply when I saw his face. Man, when did he get so hot? Crap, no! I couldn't think like that! His look of surprise turned into his famous smirk. Great, what had I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Sorry if this is too short guys my computer is just sooo stupid!**


	3. Do You

"Watch where you're going Weaslette," was what Malfoy said to me. Now, if you don't know me then you don't know that I have a very short temper (to match the fiery red hair) and when I get mad, well, you just don't want to be there. "Do you really think I want to be breathing the same air as you Ferret? ", was my reply to his obviously amused tone. Then his face got dangerously close to mine and he said two words that I'd never heard anyone ever say so sexy, "Do you? " His breath smelled so sweet and it was so addicting and so infatuating. I snapped myself out of it and felt blood rush to my cheeks, then to the rest of my face because I was ready to tell him off. "What? Are you imagining I'm lousy pothead or someth-**CRUNCH**! Was what I heard right after my fist came flying down on his nose.

Someone pulled me back into a compartment and I heard Draco bellowing out in the corridor, "I swear to God I'm gonna kill you next time you dirty blood traitor!" I reached back to open the door but strong hands pulled me back and I fell into the arms of Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood. OLIVER WOOD! Those were the words racing out of my heart and into my brain, just circulating. "A- a- a- a -a-" came out of my mouth and then I shut it because standing right behind Oliver was my most favorite and only twin brothers, plus Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, her best friend Alicia Spinnett, and Katie Bell. "Oi, it's our favorite sister, Forge", Fred cried out. "Oi, it our favorite sister in the arms of Oliver, Gred," replied George. That was when I realized I was still in Oliver's arms.

"That was one nice swipe you gave to Malfoy, Ginny", Oliver said in his sexy accent of his. I stepped out of his arms and nodded weakly. "Umm….." was all I could manage before I ran out of the compartment completely embarrassed. Malfoy was holding his nose still bellowing. I faintly heard Oliver ask what he did and then heard Fred answer while laughing," Oh, Oliver if only you knew". I cursed Fred while still running. When I finally made it back to my compartment I remembered I had to change into my robes and it didn't help that the train was due at Hogsmeade in five minutes. I then ran back, without running into any enemies, changed into my robes, and by the time I made it back to the compartment we had just pulled up to Hogsmeade and I was out of breath.

"Where were you? ", asked Lavender. I shook her off and got into a carriage without any horses (odd because it was moving) or people. No one else sat in my carriage and I was just fine with that, except when I turned around to get my diary from my trunk I saw a sight that made me want to throw up. For some odd reason my heart stopped, but just for a second or else I wouldn't be here would I? There he was, my sworn enemy, my second worst nightmare (the first being You-Know-Who), making out with Pansy Parkinson, the dumbest girl in Slytherin and the whole school. There was Draco swapping spit with Pansy, and for some odd reason my heart stopped in my chest. Draco's words right before I punched his

nose rang in my ears. "Do you?"


	4. A Long Important Year

**A/N: Guys just pretend that Oliver is in seventh year. Okay?**

I felt anger surge into me. Where it came from, don't ask. Before I knew it the words were coming out of my lips and I was screaming, " Why don't you two get a freaking room! It's disgusting having to turn around and see you swapping spit!" My nose flared and I wanted to blush from embarrassment but I willed myself not to and continued to just stare at them. Pansy had a look of outrage, embarrassment, and fury. Malfoy just stared at me with undetected emotion. Then the emotion showed up when the corners of his lips turned up and he started laughing. " Oh, Weaslette you wish you were Pansy, don't you? I bet you've never had a kiss in your life, let alone a make-out session!

I don't know why, but I felt like I had to prove something to him. So I did the sensible thing. I lied. Yep, that's right, I had never kissed a boy, but I wasn't going to let Malfoy know that. " Merlin, Malfoy! You disappoint me, I thought you were smarter than that! Of course I've kissed someone you bloody idiot. And that person is a way better kisser than you'll _**ever**_ be. Annoyance filled his sharp features and his smirk dimmed a little. "We'll see, Weasley. We will see. I turned around feeling confused and a little weirded out. What had he meant? _"We'll see"._

I decided to ignore my gut, that felt empty, and noticed that we were almost at the gates. I could see the tips of the towers. Joy flooded into me. Memories were everywhere. First year. Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. Second year. All of the drama when Sirius escaped. Everything was coming back to me and it felt wonderful. Like the whole world was lifted off my chest and I felt so light, like a butterfly. Here I was, at the safest place on earth. The BEST place on earth. Hogwarts. My school. I grinned and let the first view consume me. There it was. Still impossibly HUGE. Still the horrid shades of gray and brown that I loved just because. The castle. The Whomping Willow. The lake. Everything. I was home.

The gates opened and the carriages started going through. I turned around and was relieved to see that Malfoy's carriage was no longer behind mine. Soon enough the carriages stopped and I got up and started dragging my stuff along. I felt one of my bags lifted from my hands, particularly the super heavy one. I turned around, expecting to see one of my brothers or Harry, and came face to face with Oliver Wood. Again. Was it me, or did anyone else feel like it was going to be one important and long year? Merlin, did I turn out to be so, so right.

" Ummm….. Hey Oliver?" My attempted friendly conversation starter turned into an offensive sounding question. Great, nice going Ginny. Now he's going to hate you. " Well, I saw you having trouble so I thought I'd, um y'know, help?" Guess not. He sounded just as shy as I felt. I felt hope bubble inside of me. I shot him semi- flirtatious smile. I didn't want to be _**too**_ straight forward. " Great, thanks Oliver, that's really sweet of you." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding. We started walking and chatted the whole way up to the castle. We were both shy, but it gradually faded and by the time we got to the entrance we were both laughing loudly at a joke he'd told.

We were now inside the castle and walking towards the Great Hall . " Ginny, I was kind've wondering if, well, y'know once we start going, if you would, um, consider going to Hogsmeade with me?" The shyness returned all at once during that question, " Of course! I'd love to go with you!", and disappeared once it was answered. His whole face lit up with a smile that reached his eyes. My mum always told me, it's not a genuine smile if it doesn't reach the person's eyes. I always looked at someone's eyes when they smiled, just to check. According to me, my life was now officially perfect. Suddenly my bags disappeared. Must have been some new rule or something.

We reached the Great Hall and he opened the doors for me. I smiled gratefully. We walked side by side to the Gryffindor table and I sat down next to Lavender. Much to my surprise, I heard a thump, turned around and saw Oliver perched right next to me. Merlin, was this day turning around or what? CLAP! CLAP! We all turned to face Dumbledore, our headmaster. "Welcome to another year of magic and mystery. I'm very excited to see you all again. Now, with Hagrid, is the new first years." We all saw the doors open and Hagrid walk in with the puny first years.

Time passed and the first years were sorted. It was time for the feast and we all ate. Then, finally, finally it was time for bed. I was exhausted by the time we all got to the entrance hole. I walked in with Oliver and he sat on the couch. I followed suit, not caring if it would be awkward or weird in the morning, and collapsed with my head in his lap and the rest of my body on the couch. I felt him take in breath sharply and his body go rigid, then breathe it out, relaxing. I snuggled into him and, with a final thought, decided I would deal with the consequences in the morning.


	5. His Laugh and A Date

I opened my eyes to see silver-blue orbs peering at me. Naturally I screamed, I mean what else was I going to do? Something moved from under me and I remembered the night before, cursing myself for being so lazy. Draco now stood ten feet away from where he had originally been and Oliver was still waking up. I put my finger to my lips, motioning to Draco not to make a sound for I felt no need to wake Oliver. I put my lips up to Oliver's ear, " Shhhh, it's alright Oliver, just go back to sleep, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?"

He mumbled something and in a matter of seconds his mouth slackened, I turned to glare at Draco. I walked toward him and grabbed his toned arm, it felt nice in my hand. I pulled him toward the entrance, opened the door, and pulled him through. I checked to see if the everybody in the pictures were sleeping, they were. I turned around to face Draco with a look of sheer fury. "What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing? He looked confused, as if he didn't understand what I was saying. But then his normal smirk appeared upon his face, and I felt myself get even angrier. "Well, Weaslette, I'm sorry to have interrupted, your um, sleepover. Guess I was wrong when I said you'd never kissed anyone." His pale face contorted and something like a bell came out of his mouth. I realized he was laughing and I huffed. But then the sound overtook me.

His laugh was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my entire, miserable life. It was a cross between a bell, a church hymn, and the sound of a sad song that could only be made by God's own loving voice. It was gorgeous, wonderful, life changing. Like you just understood the meaning of life, like you'd never been living before you heard it. I felt my lips moving but had no idea what I was saying, I was consumed with the sound, but, it abruptly stopped. "What?", he said.

"Wait, what did I say?", I asked. He looked strange, uncomfortable, wary. "Well, you, um, said, um, that I have a beautiful laugh?", it came out a question, like he was asking me if that was what I said, even after I told him I didn't know. Blood flooded into my face and I felt so embarrassed. I changed the subject quickly, avoiding his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes. "Just answer the question already!" I looked up at his face and realized that I only came up to the base of his pale skinned neck. " Well, if you have to know blood-traitor, Dumbledore sent me here to deliver an "important" package."

"Well hand it over and you can leave, you know you don't want to catch anything or something from us muggle loving Gryffindors. Oh, and don't ever do that thing you did with Oliver and I _**again**_." He shoved the package into my hands and stormed off. But before he turned the corner that led to stairs, he looked back with a strange look on his face. I turned around and walked back into the common room. I returned to the end of the couch opposite where Oliver sat, propped up, a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his lips. I willed him to wake up, but it didn't work. I sighed, giving up and walked up the stairs toward the girl dormitories.

I walked into the dorm I shared with Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione. Sleep consumed me and I fell into my bed with ease. I felt like I was awoken as soon as my eyes closed. " Ginny, get up, you're gonna miss breakfast." I recognized the voice of Hermione Granger, my brother Ron and Harry Potter's best friend. She was also my brother's true love, though neither realized it yet. I opened my eyes and found her face hovering inches from mine. She had on mascara, lip gloss, and very pale, pink eye shadow. Her shiny brown hair had long since become straight, ever since I showed her a hair straitening spell my mum had taught me. She wore a denim mini skirt, a pink blouse, and silver flats. Her hair was worn down.

Hermione Granger was a changed woman. She was no longer the one who always raised her hand in class. She still had straight A's but was no longer a show off, a know- it- all. "Get up, Professor Gonagall announced that they were going to start trips to Hogsmeade early and you, missy, are going with me.", she demanded. I grumbled and rolled out of bed, literally. I immediately jumped up when the smell of carpet hit my repulsed nostrils. Hermione saw the look on my face, " Yeah, sorry about that, Lavender spilt orange juice on the carpet last night."

I shot her a look of annoyance and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then changed into and ah-mazing outfit I had gotten over the summer. I put on a crème colored blouse with small pink polka dots, dark denim capris, and grey colored flats. I put on the same make-up as Hermione, except my eye shadow was a shade darker. Finally, with my hair curled slightly, Hermione and I headed outside the castle, deciding we would eat a late breakfast at Hogsmeade since Hogwarts breakfast had already ended.

Then, halfway there, I remembered my promise to Oliver. " Hermione", I was panicking, " Do you have Oliver's number?" She handed me her phone and I programmed his number into my cell. Then, after taking a huge breath, I dialed. It rung three times and then he picked up. "Hello?" I bit my lip. "Um, Oliver, hi, it's Ginny. I was just wondering if you still wanted to go to Hogsmeade?" "Yeah, of course. I guess I'll meet you there then", he sounded excited and shy at the same time. "Okay, bye then", I hung up.

Hermione looked at me with wide chocolate brown orbs. I stared at her and then she started screaming and jumping up and down. Then I realized why she was acting so weird. I had a date in Hogsmeade with Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood.


	6. Barging In On Dates Is Rude

As the carriage Hermione and I were riding in pulled into Hogsmeade I suddenly realized that I hadn't told Oliver where I would meet him. I picked up my phone and called him….no ring! That's when I started to panic.

"Hermione, Oliver isn't answering his phone! We haven't decided where to meet, how could I be so stupid?"

"Ginny, he's right there", she pointed to a restraunt across the street. Oliver stood there in a blue polo that brought out his hazel eyes, and khaki shorts that hung lazily on his waist.

I let out a breath of relief and as the carriage finally stopped I gave Hermione a quick goodbye and hurried off to Oliver.

Oliver gave a smoldering smile that melted my heart and ran a hand through his hair. God he's so cute, I thought. I finally made it across the street and for a few seconds Oliver and I just stood there and stared at each other. That is, until my cheeks blushed red and I looked away.

" Hi, Ginny. Um, do you want to go get some butterbeer? There's a new place that just opened up, Aundreda's Palace is what it's called I think."

I smiled and nodded my head. Which, with my "luck", made some of my hair un-curl. I tucked it behind my ear and Oliver and I started walking. Again we fell into that easy talk, just like when we were walking to the castle. Then we finally made it to Aundreda's. As we sat down at one of the green and white tables an uncomfortable thought came to me. I had left Oliver asleep in the common room. Then another one. The package Dra-, I mean Malfoy, had given me was still under my pillow, where I had thrown it when I came in.

"Um, Oliver I'm really sorry," I said apologetically.

A confused look came upon his face. "What are talking about, Ginny?" he asked.

"Well, you know, about this morning. How I kind've left you in the common room, and how I sorta woke you up." I looked down at my nails under the table. They looked horrible, they needed to be trimmed and painted. Neon yellow, that's what they need to be painted.

I finally looked up at Oliver. His face was red, "Oh, that," the red on his face gradually faded, "It's okay there's nothing to be sorry for. It's not like we're tog-."

Oliver never did get to finish his sentence. All because a certain blonde haired ferret interrupted him. But I was also a little glad, the conversation was just turning awkward. But then seeing Malfoy made me remember the package under my pillow again. Crap.

"Looks like Wood and blood-traitor are on a little date. Having fun?" he cackled. His usual posse was behind him in their little formation they had. Malfoy in front, ugly Crabbe and Goyle behind him, and then Pansy, blech!

Oliver stood up and he and Dra-, Malfoy, were face to face. Malfoy was relatively tall for his age, a centimeter or two and Malfoy would be taller than Oliver. Oliver glared at Malfoy and Malfoy gave his signature smirk. Everything was just dandy (this is me being sarcastic people so don't get the wrong idea), until Oliver pushed him. _That_ triggered a reaction for _sure_. Malfoy pulled out his wand in a matter of seconds and had it pointed right in Oliver's face.

"Why don't you put your flimsy little wand away, Malfoy, and settle this like a man! You're obviously not afraid of me, neither I of you. So come on, be a man Malfoy!"

Malfoy shoved his wand in Crabbe's hands and lunged at Oliver. Soon they were both rolling on the ground, punches were being thrown left and right. Soon enough there was a fair amount of blood on the floor, and all the while I was standing there screaming for them to get off each other. Crabbe and Goyle were cheering on Malfoy, and Pansy was laughing as if the whole thing was the most hilarious thing in the world to ever happen.

What twisted people I thought. Then I decided to take action. Risking my face I jumped in between them. I grabbed Oliver's shoulders and pushed him as hard as I could.

"OLIVER, STOP!" I screamed. By then a couple of waiters had come around and they were threatening to ban them from the eatery. Finally I had had enough. I tried once more to yell stop, and after they still continued to fight, I ran out of the restraunt. With tears streaming down my face I ran towards Hogwarts, not even stopping for a carriage. I just wanted to run and get to my room.

Once I grew fairly tired I started to walk. Finally I made it to Hogwarts. I walked with my head down to the Gryffindor common room. When I finally got there I collapsed on the couch and cried into one of the pillows. I was only about two minutes into crying when someone said my name.

"Ginny?" someone said again. I felt my shoulder being shook and I finally looked up to find George, the most responsible one out of the twins. He saw the tears on my face and he got that "I'm-a-big-brother-and-someone-hurt-my-sister look".

"Who's butt am I kicking?" he asked. That just got me crying all over again. I managed to tell him what happened through all of my tears, though it took a moderate amount of time considering I had to keep repeating things.

"I-I-I-I w-went on a-a d-date with O-o-oliver a-and M-Malfoy c-came a-and t-th-ey were f-f-fighting a-and t-th-ey w-wouldn't s-stop."

George sighed, "I'll be back." I tried to call his name but he was already out the common room door. I picked myself up and dragged myself to my room. Then I got into my pajamas and just lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Until my head started to feel uncomfortable and I shifted my pillow. Then- the package! I sat up and untied the faded white string. Wow, really lousy wrapping paper, I thought. It was wrapped in faded newspaper that had turned yellow.

Inside there was a brown box. I opened it to find a letter. A letter? It took all this wrapping and a box for a….letter? I unrolled the parchment and started to read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Things are about to change. Your whole life is about to be tipped upside down. I ask you to be cautious. Especially with love. Love is a strong force that no human, wizard, or being can ever understand. It changes lives and sometimes you can have multiple loves. But you only have one _**true **_love. If that person is not picked it can sometimes lead to disaster. So be careful, Ginny._

_Love is about to become a major thing in your life. And only you can pick the right person. Choose wisely._

What a strange letter, I thought. Love. That word had come across my mind a couple times in my life. I loved my brothers of course and my mother. I loved my friends and Hogwarts. But, _one __**true **__love_? I didn't know about that. Have I ever loved a boy, I thought. Maybe. Oliver? Maybe. At the moment I wasn't so sure with his fighting and all. I sighed and placed the letter in my trunk under an old brown sweater.

I lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Love? Soon I fell asleep, but the last thoughts I had before I closed my eyes were "_Love?" _and then his name popped into my mind. So uninvited and strange. So sly and cocky, it somehow slipped in. _"Draco."_


End file.
